Imperial Dragon
by MeNoBaka
Summary: Kagome is the youngest imperial princess longing for a life free of gossip and marriages. So when her chance arises, will she fight for it and find love as well? Sess and kag


Ohayo!  
  
Here is that new story I promised hope you enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Imperial Dragon  
  
Chapter 1 - Let the Legends begin  
  
*********************************************** "Minaminasama! (aka: ladies and gentlemen!)" A clear remble voice called. All heads turned upwards, the voices quickly quieting. The announcer at the top of the stairs continued.  
  
"Hindenka kon himemiko Kikyou no Koytai!!"  
  
(Her royal highness the imperial princess Kikyou of Koytai!!)  
  
A tall figure entered through the rice paper doors. She wore an magnificent six layered red kimono with inlayed white nymps sew in patterns across it and several white kimonos underlaying it. Her hair was twisted up in a double looped designed. Fanned out to creating a winged look. She had dark chocolate eyes and held her head proudly. Kikyou had gold jewelry around her neck, arms, fingers, even in her hair. Some men in the room gasped and stared at her in awe while other court ladies were torn in between jealousy and envy.  
  
The herald shouted again.  
  
"Denka kon oto'himemiko Kagome no Koytai!!"  
  
(Her highness the youngest imperial princess Kagome of Koytai!!)  
  
Another shorter figure emerged from the thin rice paper doors, an elegant figure with long ebony black hair done up in an extravagant design of a phoenix spreading its wings stood. Her head was lowered meekly, but anyone could still make out her beauty. She had a small dainty nose and large blue eyes, unusual for anyone of Japanese culture. Her lips were pink, barely shadowed with paint used by most court ladies. Her cheeks were tainted in a light crimson blush, not used or wanting to be the center of attention.  
  
She wore a long layered azure blue silk kimono with several underlayers of silver and white. The only jewelry the wore was around her neck was a simple sphere of a pinkish color. Although to any trained eye could see the aurora around it. The simple marble was the legendary Shikon no Tama, while the young imperial princess was its guardian.  
  
The princesses gracefully descended the stairs in to the crowds, which parted neatly for them straight to the imperial thrones.  
  
Kagome did all this calmly while every eye in the room was on her. Suddenly the herald shouted breaking the fragile silence in the room like a piece of glass.  
  
" Hindenka Yume ano Hindenka Kazaki no Koytai."  
  
(Her royal highness Yume and his royal highness Kazaki of Koytai)  
  
Everyone collapsed in an instant on their hands and knees bowing before the empress and emperor of their fair city. They walked down stairs arm linked in arm, the very image of regal nobility proceeding to their thrones where the heiresses awaited.  
  
The only thing that gave the empresses' true personality of carefree and happiness was the twinkle in her smoky gray eyes that Kagome caught while peeking up at them seeking comfort in this etiquette ruled society. After all her mother had been nothing more than a peasant woman from a poor family when she was sent to the inner sangilo (sp?) of the imperial castle as a possible concubine. Then when Kazaki caught her one day alone in the gardens he had fallen in love at first sight at the gentle and lovely woman.  
  
Kagome had heard the story so many times and the oh so many versions of it that it was forever imbedded in her memory. The only true story. The one her mother told her.  
  
Where Yume would always end saying to her with a twinkle in her eye much as she had this night  
  
'It is a tradition in our family.. that all the girls born of their family blood would be beautiful and quaint. A gift to the world in thus self. They are always to find true love and have even been known to find them in the most formidable foes. I can see that this is true now my daughter. For I see both beauty and kindness in you and I can only hope you find love as I did.'  
  
Kagome shook the thoughts from her head.  
  
She could only wonder why she had been chosen to lead ths life. It was everything she wasn't.. or at least everything she didn't WANT to be. Kagome wanted to be free. To conquer her own moutains, so to speak. She wanted to fight her own battles, not be sheltered her whole life. Wearing dresses, and listening to court ladies go on and on in pointless chatter of gossip and so called 'handsome' men. Or hear samurai boast about what they have seen or done throughout their travels, leaving her longing to see some of them for herself. Then almost everyday she heard about a new love interest of Kikyou's from her ladies in waiting.  
  
Kikyou...  
  
She was the star of court. Living the life of a noble a little to well.. She always had this air around her that you were inferior compared to her, or if she was unhappy then so was the rest of Japan. She toyed with almost every man's heart she came in contact with. Kagome sometimes wondered if Kikyou was really her sister, or if the prospect of happiness that her family was known for had some how eluded her soul when she was born.  
  
Kagome stood next to her mothers chair while the empress sat down, and every one in the room stood up after paying their respects. Yume reached up and placed a hand on her youngest daughters small smooth one smiling up at her.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly back.  
  
"Don't enjoy these parties much do you Kagome?" She whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"(No mother..) Iie Okaa-san.. I don't .." She whispered back.  
  
"If you like I can say your not feeling well and you may retire..."  
  
The offer was tempting, but she shook her head.  
  
"It's all right. I guess sooner or later I will have to get used to these meetings of the rich.." She whispered the last part in disdain.  
  
Yume nodded.  
  
"Your right Kagome these thins are unavoidable.. but we have to make the best of them."  
  
They quieted there words as servants came and the daughters excepting pots of tea and saki from them. Kagome poured a cup of tea for her mother, while Kikyou poured a cup of saki for her father. Servants poured tea for them before disappearing in the crowds again.  
  
Kagome took a few long sips, sighing as the warm liquid flowed down her chest soothingly.  
  
She set the cup down and continued watching the party from her high perch. In ways.. she felt like a bird. Caged away longing to be set free.  
  
Kagome looked out of her eye at the sound of Kikyou giggling. There was a suitor in front of her, and she was laughing at something he had said. He outstretched a hand and she took it daintily as he swept her on to the floor in a flurry of her kimono behind her.  
  
She sighed depressed when suddenly she caught sight of a suitor.. kneeling before her.  
  
Kagome couldn't keep her eyes from widening.  
  
Her..? Some one was actually asking the younger daughter and not the older?  
  
If it wasn't happening to her at that moment she would have shook her head and called it absurd.  
  
Kagome was so deep in thought she almost missed his greeting, as she mechanically answered back.  
  
"Kimei? (Your name?)" She said trying to sound dignified.  
  
"Hindenka.. Watashi wa Miroku, a Buddhist houshi."  
  
(Your highness.. I am called Miroku a Buddist preist.)  
  
He continued.  
  
"Himemiko Kagome.. may I have this dance?"  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly as she took his hand.  
  
He led her on to the dance floor with several shocked stares from the crowd.  
  
The sounds of playing musicians from the corner flooded in to her ears as they started the dance steps. The song started slow but quicken in pace for most of it's lyrics.  
  
But both kept in perfect step, as Kagome faintly wondered if she was flying like it felt. I guess all those forced lessons of dance paid off after all.  
  
Unaware to them everyone else had stopped their own dancing to watch them in a silenced awe. Kagome looked like a flying phoenix from the way she moved so gracefully and smooth with her blue kimono flying around her like wings.. leaving Kikyou forgotten and glowering in the crowds.  
  
When the music ended, a roar of hands clapping erupted filling the hall. Kagome blushed pulling away from the monk slightly.  
  
Another slower ballad picked up and everyone started dancing. This time leaving her time to talk to the monk.  
  
"Houshi?" She said quietly.  
  
"Hai Hime Kagome?" He replied putting on a charming smile that could melt any girl's heart. But she just glared up at him.  
  
"Please remove your hand from my lower quarters."  
  
He did so quickly.  
  
"Arigato.." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"So what brought you to Koytai Houshi-Miroku?"  
  
"Hoping to find someone in the needs of my holy services.."  
  
"I see.. may I ask you another question?"  
  
"If I may ask you one as well.."  
  
"Fair. Why is their an evil aurora around your right hand?"  
  
She saw the grimace cross his face.  
  
"That is where a curse of my family lies. A wind void, caused by the evil hanyou Naraku."  
  
Kagome nodded knowing better than to pry further.  
  
"So what is your question?" She said quietly.  
  
"Ah yes.." he suddenly grasped her hands in his. "Hime Kagome.. will you please bear my child?"  
  
Kagome widened as her face paled.  
  
"What!?!!?" She hissed not wanting to draw unwanted attention to them.  
  
"You see in a matter of time this air void will grow and pull me inside. I need a child to carry on my family's mission of finally defeating Naraku.."  
  
Kagome stared at the monk in front of her in horror and fear.  
  
"N-no. I can't Miroku. no." She said shaking her head, pulling away from him and began heading to the doors in a rush.  
  
"Where are you going Himemiko?" he asked away from her.  
  
"I suddenly have a headache and am retiring to my chambers. Good night houshi."  
  
She slipped out the door earning herself confused looks but she ignored them.  
  
Kagome dropped her hiked up skirts while she kept walking. Meanwhile she rubbed her temples with her cool fingers trying to ward off her oncoming head pains.  
  
Why me?  
  
She sighed reaching her door and walking inside.  
  
Knowing no maid would be there she undressed herself then pulling on her own worn miko's garb. It was similar to the traditional red and white ones in style only instead it was the colors of their family. Silver and a dark blue.  
  
She sat down and began pulling pins and clips out of her hair in a careful but quick manner. Soon a large collection grew on the table in front of her as he long midnight black hair fell on her shoulders.  
  
Raking her hands through it a few times she tied it up loosely in a bun, before standing. Reaching in to her chest she found a pair of sturdy sandals and pulled them on.  
  
Kagome going through her normal routine flung open her window. Looking outside she was instantly met by the large tree outside. Climbing on to the ledge, she counted.  
  
3..  
  
2..  
  
.. 1!  
  
She leapt out in to the nearest branch. Kagome was met with a solid 'thwap' as she flung her arms over the thick limb. Grinning crazily in triumph she scrambled on to it in a very un-princess like manner. Balancing herself on it in a straddle, she crawled over to the truck where she slowly climbed down.  
  
The bark scraped against her skin and clothes but she didn't notice.  
  
Reaching the bottom, she darted off to the dojo hoping to guards saw her small form flit across the land like some spy. Kagome all but dove inside upon reaching the training hall.  
  
Sighing in relief she grabbed her bow and arrows that had been hidden in the corner storage room, then destined for the archery fields.  
  
Setting up her targets and throwing her quiver of arrows over her shoulder she fixed an arrow in to the bow string and took careful aim.  
  
Catching the center she released as it flew in to the target.. dead center. The only odd thing was a small spark of blue that flickered out at impact. She frowned noting to make sure she didn't put any more energy in to the arrows or she'd draw attention to herself.  
  
Notching a few more arrows she released them one after the other. She was about to fire her tenth arrow when she suddenly heard a loud crunching heading towards her through the forest. Kagome felt the black aurora of youkai with it along with a human... most likely its prey. Kagome scolded herself for not noticing sooner.  
  
She pointed her arrow at the woods stretching the string taunt.  
  
Suddenly a old creaking figure of a man came limping out of the woods going as fast as his ancient body could take him.  
  
Behind him roaring and spitting venom was a large oni, twenty times bigger then them and twenty times uglier as well.  
  
"GIVE THEM TO ME OLD MAN!!!!!" It hissed.  
  
She unleashed a arrow at him. Only unlike her many other arrows this one flamed a bright blue fire filled with harvested pure power.  
  
It struck it in the neck, and it shrieked as it sizzled painfully in his tough green skin.  
  
"Get behind me!" She shouted to the old man as she readied another arrow.  
  
He looked at her through blood thirsty red eyes hissing.  
  
"So. not only to I get the old man and his treasures.. but I also get the miko which guards the Shikon Jewel around her neck!"  
  
She glared at it.  
  
"Leave this man and our city alone and I will spare your life!" She shouted back.  
  
"You spare me?!! Prepare to die wench!"  
  
He dove at her, baring his fangs.  
  
It neared ad Kagome whispered  
  
"I warned you."  
  
She launched the arrow in to his mouth, exploding with a loud crash inside its body.  
  
He grabbed his neck making gagging noises right before he toppled over. dead.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
Turning her attention to the man she found him sprawled behind her breathing hard. Kneeling down next to him she said  
  
"Are you injured at all?"  
  
"No fair miko.. may I ask your name though?" he rasped, grabbing the goat skin canteen at his waist.  
  
"It is Kagome.."  
  
"Ah.. miko Kagome.. that is right.. here I have something for you.." he started digging through his pack, as she stuttered  
  
"No really I don't need anything--"  
  
"Nonsense. I was sent here to give you this anyway."  
  
He held out a small leather pouch to her setting it in her palm. It was heavy and she felt various objects inside.  
  
"But. who would send me something? Could you tell me?"  
  
"No.. but my master told me to find the miko woman named Kagome who's skills matched those of her great beauty.. I see he was right."  
  
Kagome blushed at that last part.  
  
"Is there anything else he wished to tell me?"  
  
"Yes.. how sharp you are miko. he told me that." He cleared his throat, and sad in a deep proud voice  
  
"Dear Kagome.. it is time for you to fly and live your destiny. You are not to be caged at court where you do not wish to be. Be away when you can with these presents I give you. only every loyal bird must return to their masters one day. So wait by day and fly at night young sparrow, and take whatever comes your way." He changed back to his normal voice, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"That was all he said.. it doesn't make sense to me, but you might be able to figure it out.." He waved his hand in front of him only winced.  
  
Kagome caught sight of blood slowly dripping down his forearm and gasped  
  
"Your bleeding here let me take care of that.." She twisted grabbing her rag from the training hall and turned to give it to him but all she saw was green grass and a faint aurora of used magic in the air.  
  
She frowned.  
  
Who WAS he? And who was his 'master'?  
  
Shouts rang from the far side of the castle as she saw the shadows of samurai coming her way to protect their castle.  
  
Suddenly gasping at what everyone would say if they caught her out here shooting arrows.. she would be in trouble..  
  
Kagome darted back to the hall, tossing her bow and arrows in their nook hastily while dashing to the tree and her room in record timing. She tugged her clothes off and slipped in to a sleeping yukaata, and dived in to the futon's cover closing her eyes feigning sleep right as her doors flew open.  
  
"Princess are you all---!!" The man's voice cut short at her sleeping form as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"W-what is it?" She whispered sounding afraid.  
  
He bowed.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb your sleep your highness but an youkai has just been sighted near the castle and we were making to sure you were all right."  
  
She nodded in understandment.  
  
"I am unharmed. Arigato for your concern but I am fine.."  
  
Suddenly she heard another shout as yet another figure burst in to the room. He carried a staff, black hair, and brown eyes..  
  
"Miroku?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Are you all right Hime Kagome?!"  
  
She gulped blushing pulling the covers to her chin.  
  
"Hai. only I would feel safer if I all these men in my chambers would leave."  
  
Realization all dawned on them that they were indeed intruding on the royal highnesses personal space and began backing out.. except Miroku who said  
  
"Are you sure your alright? I could--"  
  
She caught his wandering eye and what he was about to say and nearly shouted.  
  
"No! Honestly I'm fine!! Only I'd like some privacy! Please leave."  
  
He nodded and back out. As soon as the rice paper doors clicked shut she sighed.  
  
Lighting a candle, she slipped out of bed and pulled the ouch the man gave her out of her sleeve.  
  
Unlooping the strings she poured the contents in to her awaiting hand.  
  
Their were five stones, and a letter.  
  
One blue, red, green, white, and orange.  
  
Each with its own ensignia in bold Japanese kanji.  
  
Blue as water, red as fire, green as land, white as wind, and orange as life.  
  
Kagome set them carefully down, before unfolding the creased note.  
  
'Hello again Kagome..  
  
I see you have received my gift. Only I should warn you. With great adventures also comes great sacrifices as well. This is something you must keep in mind while using these stones. They will bring you joy, pain, sorrow, love, and wisdom. Listen to what Ryuu has to say, he will guide you. I wish you luck as always sparrow.'  
  
She bit her lip thoughtfully. So these rocks were somewhat like the Shikon. and he has intrusted them with her. Only why her? Now some other miko? And why did he keep calling her Sparrow? She sighed. Her previous headache returning full blast.  
  
Putting them away under her futon, she layed her head on the palet with a contented sigh.. she slowly drifted to sleep. Six small but powerful auroras surrounding her body as she slept. 


End file.
